The One I Love
by jubulicious
Summary: Kira is coming back from France after 5 years to run the Yamato Corp. Athrun's back from Germany and is running the Zala galli's back from the US and is head of the financial department, and Lacus is a normal girl working at a bakery? multiple pairings
1. An Unexpected Arrival

**The One I Love  
Chapter 1  
Unexpected Arrival**

This ish my second fan-fic. I was inspired by my idea-ful sister ).

Summary: Kira is coming back from France after 5 years to run the Yamato Corp. Athrun back from Germany and is running the Zala Inc., Cagalli is coming back from the US and is head of the financial department, and Lacus is a normal girl working at a bakery? Pairings include: KxL AxC SxS DxM YxS and some more.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, not me.

Warning: contains mild swearing

--

"Mom, I'll miss you", Kira gave Caridad a hug and sighed. He wanted to leave remembering her gentle smile. He wanted her to be happy.

His mom had been crying for 3 day and 3 nights after being informed about his urgent departure. Mrs. Yamato was a kind woman and also a very emotional one. She let her son go and gave him a big smile.

"I hope you do well, give your dad my regards and take care of Cagalli. I'm always here so come visit me whenever you can. I'm only a few hundred miles away."

Kira chuckled at his mom's joke, "I'll call you every Sunday so just wait for my call. And don't worry about Cagalli, she's a strong girl. I'll do my best to take care of dad and let him enjoy his last days. You should come with me, I'm sure he would want to see you."

Caridad looked nervously at the ground, "I can't, I'm sorry. I don't want him to see me like this. Good Luck, make me proud."

"Ok, mom. Good-bye." Kira slowly walked onto the plane and turned around one last time to give his mom a wave which she sadly returned.

He sat down in his first class seat and buckled up. He stared out the window and remembered his old memories of high school, when he last came to Orb five years ago. He eventually fell asleep and had sweet dreams.

Kira was woken up by the flight attendant a few hours later at 3pm, "Mr. Yamato, the plane has landed, please slowly take your leave." Kira finally realized that he overslept and thanked the flight attendant.

As he got off, he failed to notice a girl behind him blushing. Kira was usually quite popular in school because of his wealth, his looks, his grade, and his kindness/politeness towards everyone. He even had his own fanclub in high school, but he rejected all the girls who asked him out.

The problem got even worse in college since there weren't many Japanese guys around. His dad told him that he didn't have time to think about his love life until he was an accomplished business man.

At the airport, Kira was greeted by two young men. "Good evening Sir, It is my honor to meet you. My name is Ahmed El Fasi, I will be one of your personal guards." "It is very nice to meet you, I am Kuzzey Buskirk. I will be your private driver and chauffeur from here on."

Kira shook both of their hands and introduced himself, "It is also very gratifying to meet the two of you. As you may already know, my name is Kira Yamato and I've been studying abroad in France for the last 5 years. I also want to let you know that I know how to protect myself. Please call me Kira." Kira smiled and followed his escorts to the limousine.

"We have arrived to your home." Kira closed his cellphone (he was texting to his friends) and looked outside at a very,very large estate. Ahmed oped the door for him, "Please watch your step. Inside, the maids will show you to your room. I will bring your luggage inside within the next half hour."

"Thank-you, Ahmed and Kuzzey." As Kira walked up the steps to his manor, a butler of around his father's age kindly opened the door for him. Inside, the maids introduced themselves and led him to his room on the second floor. The head maid opened the door to his room and walked in after him. "Thank-you, Murrue. Just to let you know, I will not be eating dinner here today so please tell that to the chef, Mwu was it?" Kira collapsed onto the bed.

"Yes, young master. Take your rest and I'll be sure to pass on the message. I'll take my leave now." Murrue took her leave quietly.

It was 6:30 when Kira's cell phone rang. His blurry vision flashed over the blue object. He groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes in the process to look at the caller ID; it was Athrun, his best buudy.

"Hello?" Kira greeted.  
"Sup Kira! Are you coming?" Athrun greeted back energetically.  
"Uhh...Yeah. What was the address again?" Kira yawned.  
"I texted it to you."  
"Oh Okay. Thanks, I'll see you in an hour." Kira ended the call after Athrun parted.

The young business man stretched the muscle tension on his back. Then, he made his way over to the bathroom for a refreshing shower.

Kira picked out a beige colored suit with a matching purple tie. Flashing himself in front of the mirror again, he smiled and left his room after grabbing his wallet and slid it in his butt pocket.

Kuzzey was at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Kira.

"Young master." Kuzzey greeted him.

"Ah, Kuzzey. I want to drive. You can take a break for the evening." Kira said.

"Alright, I'll bring your car to the front."

"Thanks." Kuzzey walked off to the garage on the west wing of the estate. Looking around, Kira called over the butler who was walking toward the front door. "Arnold, please tell Murrue that I'll be home late."

Arnold nodded and opened the door for Kira. "I'll be sure to pass it on. Please take care and have fun."

Kira thanked the butler and walked down the steps. His custom-made Porsche imported way back from France was already waiting for him by the fountain with Kuzzey waiting on the driver's side.

"Thanks Kuzzey." Kira said as he entered the driver's seat.

Kuzzey closed the car door and waved off to Kira.

As Kira was driving, his cell phone vibrated loudly. He put the bluetooth in his right ear and spoke into it. "Hello, Kira Yamato speaking." He said in a business matter tone.

"Yo little bro! How's it going back there in France? I wanted to ask when you were going to come back to Japan because I heard about dad." (Cagalli doesn't know that he's in the city yet)  
"I ummmm... soon I guess."  
"Okay, good luck with the company."

Kira sighed, she just had to be soooo nosy and bug him. And besides he was the older one!

He finally made it to the Sato Sushi five star restaurant and parked his car near the front where he spotted Dearka waving at him. Athrun was standing with his hands in his pocket and Yzak was leaning on one of the poles.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. My sister just called me from the US." Kira gave them a nervous smile.  
"You have a sister?" Athrun asked. "Is she hot?" Dearka curiously questioned. "Is she a natural or coordinator?" Yzak was usually quiet unless if he was interested in something.

"Slow down! Umm… Yes, she's my twin sister and she is a natural. I would prefer not to tell you what she looks like, cuz if I see you touching her, I'm going to hurt you. I didn't waste my time getting a black belt in judo, tae-kwon-do, kendo and karate for nothing!" Kira usually was the calm type, but he WAS an overprotective brother.

Very few people got to see him pissed off. And those people were his closest friends. "Ummm, sorry Kira, I was just curious. Let's go in, it's cold out here." Dearka tried to calm his mind.

The four high-school friends walked in and took their seat. They all ordered spicy dragon rolls (soo good) and talked about their lives.

Athrun: "So I went to study abroad in Germany to get a master's degree in business. I can now speak English, Japanese, German, Russian and Mandarin. As you guys already know, I will be taking over my father's company that creates mechanical toys and stuff." Athrun wanted to be an inventor, but since he was an only child, he had to become a business man.

Dearka and Yzak: "Yzak and I both went to the University of Business in Russia and we shared an apartment. We both got a bachelor's degree and Yzak will be working as head of the communication department while I will be working as the head of the Marketing Department at the Zala Inc. So we will work under Athrun for the next few years." Dearka spoke for Yzak as always.

Kira: "Ummm, I left to study abroad in France and I stayed with my mother for the past 5 years. I can speak Japanese, English, Russian, French, 3 Chinese dialects, and Spanish. I heard about my sickly father recently and came back to take over the Yamato Corp. I will be doing a lot of business with the Zala Inc. and more major companies." Kira was pretty accomplished and was already one of the richest millionaires in Japan before Athrun.

Dinner ended and the friends parted. Kira reach his estate, brushed his teeth, set his alarm clock for 7:30 am and went to sleep. The nest morning, he woke up and took a shower.

Kira dressed into his running clothes and decided to go for a walk in the park. He grabbed his handy-dandy post it stack and scribbled down: Murrue, I will be back before 10:30am, please call me if there is an urgent matter.

Downstairs, Kuzzey greeted him, "Good morning master Kira, did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, I did. Did anything come today?"Kira asked  
"The car you ordered came in yesterday night. It seems to be the red unreleased model of the ferrari." Kuzzey answered.  
"Can you take it to the front for me? I would like to take a walk in the park, but it is too far to walk to." Kira chuckled at his own joke.  
"It should take about five minutes. Would you like anything else?" Kuzzey offered.  
"That's all." Kira walked to the kitchen to look for the chef.

"Are you looking for me?" Mwu asked from behind him.  
"In fact, I am." Kira did look the least bit surprised.  
"Well Kira, what do you need?" Mwu questioned.

"I would like a bottled water and that's it for breakfast." Kira requested.  
"Hmmm, well there is a whole case in the backseat of both of your cars." Mwu answered.  
"Oh, thanks a lot. I should get going now." Kira waved and left the room.

In the next room, he noticed Arnold was vacuuming the carpet. "Good morning, young master. Would you like me to open the door for you?" Arnold turned off the vacuum cleaner and looked at Kira.

"Thank-you. But, I can open the door by myself." Kira gave him a smile and Arnold looked embarrassed.  
"Have fun then!" Arnold shouted after Kira left.

Outside, Kuzzey was standing next to the driver's seat like usual. He opened the door for Kira and Kira closed it. "I know how to close doors without anyone helping me. Thanks anyways. I should get going now."

Kuzzey stood outside the car silently and waved. Then he closed the main gate. Kira didn't need to use his gps, considering he remembered the location from back in his high-school days.

He found a spot in the parking lot easily and grabbed a water bottle from the ice chest on the back seat. He grabbed his cellphone and pedometer before leaving his precious car. When walking away, he pushed the security button on his key and then invisible lasers formed around his car.

He attached the pedometer to his waist and started by jogging. He was pretty athletic and he had a well toned body because of his judo, karate, kendo and tae-kwon-do classes in college.

The park was about 4/5 of a mile all the way around. It had freshly green painted benches and big, shady trees. The pond in the middle had a few cranes, but mostly ducks. Kira used to walk the pond whenever there was a problem going on and he wanted to refresh his mind.

On his third lap, he decided to take a break. He leaned against one of the closest trees and rememebered his high school days. He would always remember that time when Athrun got duck poop in his hair.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Athrun. Did you do the project on the country you picked yet? It's due tomorrow." Kira reminded Athrun.  
"Oh shit!--" plop "I feel something sticky and gooey on my head. What is it Kira?" Athrun was really pissed off._

_"It looks like bird shit to me. You should hurry home and get it off or else your hair will smell for a whole week." Kira warned.  
"Are you kidding me? This bird shit--" plop "is freaking gay. Imma go home now before anymore bird--" plop "I didn't even say shit--" plop "yet"_

_"Bye Athrun, good luck with the--" "Don't say it." Athrun interrupted _

END OF FLASHBACK

On a bench nearby, a girl with pink hair tried to stand up, but she fell forward. _'This is going to hurt...a lot'_ she thought.  
Before she felt any cold, hard cement on her face, she felt a pair of strong, warm arms holding her.

"Are you OK, miss--" "Lacus Sakino. I'm pretty much alright except for the fact that I twisted my ankle. I'll be fine, please let go of me." She interrupted.

"I can't until you get back home. I assume that you walked here correct?" Kira asked.  
"Yes, I did. My house isn't that far away from here." Lacus tried to stand up ,but she fell down again. Kira bent down, "Get on my back." He instructed.

Lacus looked hesitant, but finally agreed. Kira walked... I mean carried her to his car and opened it. He dropped her on the passenger side of the car and walked to the other side. He turned on the engine and radio.

Lacus's favorite song; Fields of Hope by Tanaka Rie came on and she sofltly sang along. Unaware that Kira turned the radio off, she continued singing until she finally noticed that the screen of the radio system was blank.

"Why did you turn it off? It was a good song." Lacus complained.  
"You have a beautiful voice you know. I'd rather listen to you sing." Kira gave Lacus one of his charming smiles and caused her to blush. Lacus hadn't payed any attention to his looks up until now.

Kira stoped the engine and opend the door for Lacus. "That reminds me, I never told you where I lived." Lacus stated. She eyed Kira with suspicion. "Are you going to kidnap me?"

Kira laughed at her words, "I was getting a little hungry so I decided to drop by this cafe to get breakfast. I thought you would be hungry too." Kira reasoned.

"This place..." Lacus looked at the worn down building. "I used to go here a lot with my friends and family back in high-school." Kira carried her in and set her down on the chair.

"What would you like today?" A waiter came by and handed him and Lacus a menu. "Thank-you Andrew. I would like to talk to you later about something important." Kira ignored the man's shocked face and talked to Lacus.

Lacus gave Kira a questioning look,"He's the owner of this place. His name is Andrew Watfield. What would you like to eat and drink?" Kira asked.  
"I'm not that hungry." Lacus's stomach grumbled as if on cue. She blushed and Kira chuckled.

"We'd like two white chocolate mochas with a shot of hazelnut for mine and rasberry for Lacus. And for treats, I would like a gourmet muffin and chocolate chip almond cookie." Kira gave Andrew the menus back and at that moment, a blonde with short hair walked in.

Kira looked at her carefully, "Cagalli? Is that you?" he asked. "She took off her sunglasses and walked towards his table. "Kira? You're back already?" she asked.

**TBC**

I finally finished. )  
It took me two freaking days... grrrrr  
I'll try to update soon  
PLEASE R&R D


	2. Two Friends and a Job Interview

**The One I love  
Chapter 2  
Two Friends and a Job Interview  
**

This is my second fan-fic. I was inspired by my idea-ful sister ).

Summary: Kira is coming back from France after 5 years to run the Yamato Corp. Athrun is running the Zala Inc., Cagalli is head of the financial department, and Lacus is a normal girl working at a bakery? Pairings include: KxL AxC SxS DxM YxS and some more.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, not me.

Warning: contains mild swearing

--

"Take a seat. I thought you were coming next week or something." Kira asked. Lacus looked confused as she stared at the blonde. She felt a pang of jealousy for a moment.  
"I was going to surprise my little brother, that's all." Cagalli smirked evilly. Lacus's heart lightened up.

"Little? The papers say I'm older and I'm taller, heavier and stronger than you!" Kira's hands slammed the table as he stood up. His sudden outburst surprised both Cagalli and Lacus.

"I see you've changed. I think those French have done something to you. The Americans in the US didn't even touch me." Cagalli looked at Lacus and then to Kira.

"Haha. So, I saw your grades from college. It seems that I've been doing better than you. I even heard that you got expelled from your first college!" Kira sat back down.

"It's not my fault. What kind of professor measures your breasts and touches your ass? They should receive punishment like a nice, little beating." Cagalli defended.  
"FYI, that's called the physical fitness exam. And they're supposed to do that." Kira laughed and Cagalli looked embarrassed.

"Two white chocolate mochas with a shot of hazelnut and one with raspberry. A gourmet muffin and chocolate chip almond cookie." Andrew placed the orders on the table a gave Cagalli a menu.

Lacus slowly sipped her mocha and ate her cookie. Did did so too. "I would like a frappe and a bottle of the specialty bottled Doubleshot.

After finishing, Kira called Andrew over for the bill. "Andrew, I would like to sponsor your coffee shop for up to 375,000 USD so you can have some re-modifications. I really like this place, and I don't want it closing down." Kira stated.

Lacus's eyes widened at the amount. "I'm not as rich as my brother, but I would like to donate 50,000 USD."

Andrew looked surprised, "I thank-you very much for your offers, but I have nothing to give you in return." he admitted.

"Actually, just let me, Lacus and Cagalli get whatever we want here for free and have a specially reserved table.." Kira replied.  
"That's a deal then. But where will I work during the re modification?" Andrew asked.  
"You can work for me. Here's my business card." Kira handed him a blue card.

Andrew's eyes widened, "You work at the Yamato Corp.?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm the president and Cagalli is in charge of the finance department." Kira admitted.

Now It was Lacus's turn to by amazed. "Kira, you didn't introduce me to your car or your girlfriend yet." Cagalli stated. Lacus blushed. "Am I supposed to name my cars? Uhh... I shall name my Ferrari Kitsune and this is Lacus Sakino." Kira answered.

"So you finally found someone after rejecting so many girls." Cagalli laughed.  
"I didn't ask them to make a fan club for me and besides, they were either sluts or not my type. And Lacus is my F-R-I-E-N-D."

"Kira, I have to get home. My parents will be worried since I didn't call them. My cell phone ran out of battery since I didn't charge it yesterday night." Lacus finally spoke up.

"Ok, I'll see you again, Cagalli and Andrew." Kira placed 50 USD on the table, "Keep the change." He stood up and carried Lacus out bridal style.

"The kid and the other kid make a good couple." Andrew whispered.  
"Yeah, they look good together." Cagalli whispered back.

Back to Kira and Lacus..."So how's your ankle?" Kira asked. "It's still the same, I'll take a day off from work tomorrow." Lacus replied.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital or something. Where do you work?" Kira asked.  
"I work at the bakery shop on the left, right there." Lacus pointed to small, but neat bakery.

"Umm, take a right here and go straight until you pass 3 stop lights and turn left on the fourth one. It the purple house on the right." Kira ended up at a two story house with a blue and a black car in the front.

"Thank-you very much, Kira." Lacus was about to get off until Kira pulled her back. "What's your cell phone number?" He asked. Lacus blushed, she had never held hands with a guy before except in some school plays.

"Give me your cell phone and I'll punch it in." Kira handed Lacus a sony ericsson black diamond and Lacus stared at it in awe. She pushed in some buttons and gave it back to Kira.

Kira carried Lacus up the steps to the door and rang the doorbell. Lacus's mom, Kelsey Sakino opened the door. "Lacus, your dad and I have been worried sick about you! Who is this young gentleman?" She asked.

"He's a very good friend. Kira, you can put me down now." Kira placed Lacus on the couch and handed her his business card. "Call me if you ever twist your ankle again or if you need me for anything, and I mean anything. I'll always be there for you. Good day, Ms. Sakino." Kira gave Lacus a smile as he left.

"His looks aren't bad. When did you meet him?" Kelsey asked.  
"I met him today at the park. I twisted my ankle so he took me home." She answered.  
"Can I have a look at his business card, dear?" Lacus handed her mom the business card.

"Oh my GAWD. He's the owner of the Yamato Corp.! He's already one of the richest millionaires in Japan! You are a very lucky girl." Her mom gave her the business card and left.  
"Yeah, he's a nice guy." Lacus blushed at her comment.

With Kira... he couldn't get a certain girl with pink hair and cerulean eyes named Lacus out of his head. He remembered those words he told her; i'll always be there for you. He had never said that to any girl in his life.

Back at the estate, three girls and one man were waiting for him to return. He parked his car in garage number two and walked to the living room.

"Kira!" they all yelled. "Hey little brother, I wanted to turn down your offer. I will be sharing an aparment with my two friends who will alo be working under you." Cagalli gestured to two girls sitting on the couch.

"I'm Miriallia Haww, I am Cagalli's best friend from high school and I will be sharing an apartment with her. please call me Mir for short." A girl with short, brown hair that sticks out and aquamarine eyes shook Kira's hand.

"My name is Shiho Hahnenfuss, I am one of Cagalli's friends from the US. I can speak both Japanese and English." A girl with long, brown hair and violet eyes (darker than Kira's) spoke up and shook Kira's other hand.

"So, hope that you will approve that I can share an apartment with my friends." Cagalli looked at Kira and then to Mr. Yamato. "Uncle has given me permission to do so."

Kira looked hesitant for a moment, "Fine. Do whatever you want. I assume that you and your friends will be staying for lunch." Kira stated.  
"Sure, why not." Cagalli, Shiho and Miri left to Cagalli's room (Kira has it here for whenever she wants to sleep over or visit).

"Hey dad, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Kira gave Haruma a hug.  
"Yeah, I assume that you are ready to take charge of the company the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that I officially retire." Haruma gave Kira a weak smile.

"Hey dad, how do you know if you're in love?" Kira asked.  
"When you see her with another man, you just want to jump him. When she's with you, you just want that moment to last forever. You would give her anything she wanted if she asked you for it." Haruma sighed, "You found a woman?"

Kira blushed, "I'm not sure...--" "Master Kira, lunch is ready. Master Cagalli and her friends are already in the dining hall. Master Haruma, shall I escort you back to your room?" Murrue announced.

Kira walked to the dining hall and took a seat at one end of the table. To his right was Cagalli and on his left was Miri and Shiho. "So, Shiho and I were wondering why you and Cagalli have different last names even though you two are twins." Mir spoke up.

"I think it would be best if Kira explained, he's the better talker." Cagalli admitted.

Kira started, " So...

FLASHBACK

_Kira and Cagalli were at their Aunt Caridad's house playing with each other while their parents were at the market, buying food supplies. At the time, they were both only three years old._

_With their parents... "Ulen, I think you are driving a little to quickly." Via warned. __"It's only about five miles over the limit dear." Ulen replied. Unknown to them, there was a thief being chased by some cops a few miles ahead.  
_

_The robber was speeding and was pushed to go in the opposing lane by one of the police cars. He dodged some cars and then BAM! One of the tires popped, causing the car to spin out of control and bump the surrounding cars. Ulen tried to push the brakes but he wasn't quick enough. Via held onto her husbands hand like she was holding onto her death, only ironically, it was. Not just hers, it was their death.  
_

_At Aunt Caridad's house... "Hello, this is Caridad Yamato. Yes, Via is my sister..." Her smile faded and was soon replaced by a frightened feature as she confirmed the message. "Cou-Could y-you repeat that?" Her tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. What was repeated brought her spirit to the pit of the earth. --"We're truly sorry. Ulen and Via Hibiki was in an accident not too long ago. We were too late."-- Caridad slowly placed the phone on the table and silently cried her heart out.  
_

_"Aunty Caridad! What's wrong?" Kira asked. "Did something happen to our parents? They were supposed to be here hours ago!" Cagalli complained._

_"Cagalli, Kira... your parents," sniffsniff "they were killed in a car accident a few hours ago. I'm now your guardian...but my fiance and my wedding is in 4 years, I can't take care of two kids at once..."  
_

END OF FLASHBACK

"and what happened after that?" Shiho asked.

"Well, my dad's closest friend, Uzumi Nara Atha took me in and we were reunited at age seven after Caridad's and Haruma's wedding. After that, we moved from the United States to Japan, but Kira and I went to a different school. I was about to go with Kira to France for college, but..." Cagalli paused.

"What's wrong, Cags? You stopped in the middle of your story." Mir pointed out.

"That...uhh..." Kira looked at Cagalli's sudden solemn face, but she nudged him to go on. "Uzumi's wife passed away due to Ebola and Cagalli left to the United States to attend her funeral. She stayed over there for college since she didn't want Uzumi to be lonely." Kira finished.

"What a sad story! Who were your parents anyway?" Shiho asked. "Their names were Ulen and Via Hibiki and they were very famous scientists who created the world's first Ultimate Coordinator." Cagalli answered.

"Who is that person that they created?" Mir was very anxious. "Me. I'm the Ultimate Coordinator." Kira sadly looked at his lunch and poked his peas.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Mir admitted. "Oh shit! It's already one o'clock. I have an appointment to tend to. See you sis!" Kira ran out of the room and called him friend.

"Tolle! I'm sorry, I was eating lunch with some friends. Oh, you've on your way here? OK then I'll tell Arnold to open the gate for you. See you!" Kira sighed, he hated busy weekends. "Arnold! Can you open the gate for my friend? He'll be here in about ten minutes."

10 minutes later... "Master Kira, your friend has arrived. He is waiting for you in the family room." Arnold went to Kira's room and informed him. "Ok, I'll be down there in a minute." Kira opened the door and walked to the family room.

"Kira! It's nice to see you again. It's been about nine years, almost ten." Tolle gave Kira a hug. "Yeah, I haven't seen you since junior high." the two friends talked for about an hour and then Cagalli, Mir and Shiho came down from upstairs.

"Kira, we're leaving okay?" Cagalli informed. " Okay, wait. Let me get you a usb to install some barcodes onto you cellphone. I KNOW that you'll lose the keys for MY house so I'm giving You a bar code to scan at the gate." Kira left to his room without another room. Cagalli and Tolle were confused while Shiho and Mir just stared at the two.

"Are you like in a relationship with Kira or something? You must be quite close to him for him to let you into his house. I've never seen him with a girl unless if he was being chased by one of his fan girls." Tolle stared at Cagalli and she glared back at him.

"Actually, Kira is my younger, twin brother." Cagalli smiled. "He never mentioned a sister or even an older twin..." Tolle silently thought to himself.

"Wait!" Kira ran down from the stairs, "I'm the older , more productive and smarter one That's what it says on the paper; that I'm 1 milli-second older." Kira smirked. "They must have written it down wrong! I knew that nurse was up to no good" Cagalli complained. Tolle, Mir and Shiho giggled.

"Is this supposed to be funny?" Cagalli face darkened. "Oh shit! This is bad... " Mir ran out of the room and covered her head. Shiho followed suit. "Run Tolle!" Kira pulled Tolle behind the sofa and they waited for a BANG.

Kira grinned triumphantly, I do expect the 25k USD to be in my bank account within three days. Cagalli, you're supposed to keep your promises, remember?" The other three got out of their hiding spots and looked to Cagalli for a reply. " But, I didn't do it on purpose! I--"

"There's no complaining allowed. We made the deal before you left for the US remember? You will owe me 5k USD for each person in the room that has witnessed you breaking something on your FIRST visit to MY house." Cagalli glared at her brother who looked innocently back at her.

"Well, we have have to get going now. Catch you later, Kira and Tolle, was it?" Mir flashed Tolle a small smile causing him to blush. "See you!" Shiho waved and dragged Cagalli out to her car with the help of Arnold and Mir.

"Tolle, I saw that?" Kira tapped Tolle on the shoulder, "Huh? did you say something, Kira?" Tolle finally recovered from his daze. "Do you like Mirallia?" Kira asked.

**TBC**

--

I finally finished!

Yay... I will try to upload again next week.

Please R&R


	3. First Day of Work

**The One I Love  
Chapter 3  
First Day of Work  
**

This ish my second fan-fic. I was inspired by my idea-ful sister ).

Summary: Kira is coming back from France after 5 years to run the Yamato Corp. Athrun is running the Zala Inc., Cagalli is head of the financial department, and Lacus is a normal girl working at a bakery? Pairings include: KxL AxC SxS DxM YxS and some more.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, not me.

Warning: contains mild swearing

--

"Ummm, I don't know. I've never blushed when a girl smiled at me like that." Kira looked at Tolle weirdly and laughed. "Oh yeah, you came here for the job interview." Kira reminded.

"Oh, My name is Tolle Koenig. I am 23 years old, here is my resume." Tolle handed Kira an envelope labeled: Tolle Koenig's Resume. Without even opening it, Kira said, "OK, you're hired as the head of the Marketing Department, seeing how you negotiated very well with my sister and her friends." Kira opened the envelope and filled out some blank spaces on the document and gave it back to Tolle. "Work starts on Monday, bring this with you."

"That's it? I get hired just like that?" Tolle was amazed by how carefree Kira's answer was. "Sure, unless if you want me to make this hard for you, then I can." Kira looked at Tolle seriously and caused him to flinch, "Thank-you, president. I shall take my leave now, considering how much of your valuable time I have used up." Tolle took the envelope and bowed.

Arnold escorted Tolle to the door and Kira followed after them. "See you on Monday!" Kira called out. The next day passed and Monday morning arrived.

Kira was awoken from his deep slumber by the sound of his favorite song. His lifted his hand and pushed the off button on his musical alarm clock. It was given to him by his parents (Hibikis) on his first birthday. He got up and took off to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a shower.

Inside his wardrobe was a closest full of neatly ironed suits, a case filled with expensive sunglasses, a small closest for ties and bows, a drawer for undergarments, and a lot more clothes. He put on a light blue t-shirt and black boxers before randomly picking out a suit, pair of sunglasses and a tie.

He put on a white suit with a striped, blue tie and a pair of black Fendi sunglasses. Kira slipped on a pair of black socks and fixed his hair to perfection. Downstairs, he was greeted by both Murrue and Arnold, "Good morning master." they greeted.

"Good morning! Are there any announcements?" Kira asked.

"The car that Master Haruma ordered last month for you arrived this morning. I have asked Kuzzey to take it to the front for you." Arnold informed.

"What model is it? Is it a sports car; that's what I would prefer to drive to work it." Kira curiously asked.

"Yes, it is a sports car, a silver Saturn Sky Red Line to be exact. This one is newest model that will be available to the public in about a year." Arnold answered. Kira nodded his head in approval and turned to Murrue.

"Ahh... yesterday, mistress Cagalli reminded you to wake her up so she would be able to get to work on time. Murrue reminded. Kira frowned, "I think I forgot to do that. Can you bring me my shoes while I call her? Thanks Murrue."

Kira quickly called Cagalli's cellphone and she picked up after five rings, "What is it?" Cagalli sounded annoyed.

"It's Kira, your BOSS, work starts in 30 minutes, just so you know. I will be deducting money from your paycheck if you're late." Cagalli's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Actually, I have the power, right and authority to do so. Since you seem so pissed off, I guess I shouldn't have reminded you," Kira spoke in the same annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry _boss_, I gotta run. I think Mir and Shiho just left a few minutes ago, bye _boss_!" Cagalli hung up and rushed to put on her clothes.

Kira put on his black shoes and outside, Kuzzey was waiting for him. "Good morning Kira, here are the keys to your car." Kuzzey tossed the keys to Kira and walked towards the garden. "Thanks Kuzzey!" Kira called after him.

Kira got into his car and drove for about 10 minutes until he arrived at a gigantic, newly furnished parking lot. He spotted a sign labeled, RESERVED and parked in front of it. He got out of his car and approached a very, very large building that was about 20 stories high.

He scanned his ID and walked in with his head up high; Kira was immediately surrounded by his employees, most of them female. They started asking him questions and shaking his hand. He felt a hand squeeze his ass and blushed. The other employees that didn't want to get caught up in the mob stood up (they were sitting since the first and second floor is the cafe and snack bar) and bowed in respect.

Kira's bodyguards came from all different directions and created a path for him to the elevator; there were 7 total, including Ahmed. Kira got into the elevator and stopped his bodyguards from following him, "I think I'll be fine from now on. Please stay down here unless if I call for you."

The doors closed and the elevator moved up to the twentieth floor. The twentieth floor belonged to Kira, entirely. There was a small room in there though, for his secretary. Kira personally picked his secretary who was a very experienced and fortunately married; her name was Aisha Hirano, 29 years old.

There was a cup of coffee mixed with sugar on the table with cream and milk on the side. Kira smiled with satisfactory; he had given Aisha a list of what she was to do every morning.

Kira added in the milk and cream, but was interrupted before being able to take a sip. "Kira! I made it! Just 1 second until I wouldn't been late. I lost my ID card, couldn't find it this morning so I was unable to check in. I do recall putting it on the table though..." Cagalli's voice trailed off.

"OK, I'll add a copy of it into your cell phone. Here, give it to me." Cagalli tossed Kira her phone and he took it, plugged it in and gave it back to her in the blink of an eye. "Wow, thanks for the super quick service. I'll be heading back now."

The third and fourth floor were for holding important meetings  
The fifth to ninth floor belonged to the finance department.  
The tenth to fourteenth floor belonged to the communications department.  
And the fifteenth to nineteenth floor belonged to the marketing department.

Kira sighed and looked outside (the building is made of glass) at the building next to the Yamato Corp. He noticed a pair of emerald eyes looking back at him. _'Athrun?' _he thought.

Kira quickly called Athrun and noticed the guy staring at him picking up his phone.

"Hello?" A voice asked.  
"Hey Athrun, this is Kira. There's a guy that looks like you and he's in the building across from me." Kira greeted.  
"Oh really, there's this guy that looks like you too. He was looking at me earlier from another building." Athrun answered and smiled.  
"Hey Athrun, try waving." Kira commanded. He noticed the man across from him waving.  
"Ok, what now?"Athrun was puzzled.  
"I think our companies are right next to each other... " Kira stated.  
"I think you thought right. So what about lunch? I'll call you back at eleven." Athrun suggested.  
"Sounds good. Bring Dearka and Yzak if you can." They hung up and got back to work.

At eleven... "Cagalli, do you want to come to lunch with me and my friends? You can bring your friends." Kira offered.

"...Sure, we don't have anything planned anyways." Cagalli looked at her friends who shrugged back.

"We're taking MY since I can drive quite safely and I know how to get there." Cagalli glared at Kira who started walking out of the building. She, Mir, and Shiho followed Kira out to his car.

"So Kira, who are your friends?" Cagalli asked during the silent car ride. "You didn't tell us about them yet remember?" Mir reminded. "So what do they look like?" Shiho wondered aloud.

Kira thought for a moment, "Their names are Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman. Athrun has midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes, Yzak has silver hair with a scar across his face from back in middle school, and Dearka is blonde with tanned skin and a flirt. And umm, remember to call Athrun Alex Dino. He doesn't want his identity to be revealed in public, the girls go crazy when they here his name." He stopped and parked in front of a small, but elegant cafe.

They got out and headed for the front door. Inside, there were four grown-ups waiting patiently at the furthest table. "Over here!" Someone called.

They walked to the table and noticed an extra person; she had magenta hair that was tied up in pigtails. "This is Meyrin Hawke, my part-time secretary. She's currently in attending college." Athrun informed.

Dearka stood up, "And my name is--" "Dearka Elsman, a major flirt and pervert." Mir finished for him.

"And how does such a gorgeous looking woman know my name?" Dearka asked. Mir ignored him and Yzak pulled Dearka down to get back on the chair.

Yzak proudly got up, "Forgive Dearka, he's always like that. I am --" "Yzak Joule, head of the communications department. Age 23 and still single," Shiho interuppted.

Cagalli laughed and everyone around the table chuckled except for Yzak. "Stupid woman, I think I can introduce myself by myself." Yzak sat down with a pissed off look.

"And what homight your name's be?" Athrun asked.

"Well Alex, I am Cagalli Yula Atha, head of the finance department. I have a fiance named Yuna Roma Seiran who is 26 years old." Cagalli introduced. Athrun slightly blushed unknowingly.

"Actually, you broke off the engagement by beating him up that one night when he attempted to rape you." Kira corrected.

Cagalli blushed, "Oh, I didn't realize that. I didn't know that he agreed since he hasn't called, texted or emailled me since that day."

Kira chuckled, "Well actually, he hasn't. He's still in the hospital at the moment. You dislocated his jaw and you fractured his ribcage."Kira reminded.

The others' mouths dropped to the floor, "You can do that?" They asked.

"Well, I'm Miriallia. Mir for short; I'm the manager of the Marketing Department." Mir took a seat and noticed a pair of eyes watching her. She turned to see Dearka winking at her and turned away in disgust.

"My name is Shiho Hanenfuss, 23 years of age. I work as the head of the communications department and look foward to working with you, Mr. Yzak Joule." Shiho sat down too and noticed Yzak glaring at her.

They talked some more and finished 10 minutes before break was over. Kira offered to pay for his employees and they refused. He ended up paying for only himslef and Cagalli in the end. Cagalli was held onto by Shiho and Mir while Kira and Athrun went to go pay the bill.

BEEPbeepBEEP  
Kira grabbed Cagalli's phone from her pocket. "MushiMushi.? Oh hello Mr. Atha, Cagalli's doing fine. No troubles at all," Kira glanced at Cagalli, "No, she's staying with her friends; iI offered, but she didn't way to stay at my house. Oh, I see. She's a little busy right now, can you call her again later? Ok, bye Sir."

Athrun looked at Kira, _'stay at my house?'_ he thought.

Cagalli was steaming, "Damnit you asshole! Why did you do that?"

"Well, I am your boss and you still owe me 25,000 from braking my vase." Kira grinned in triumph. Cagalli stayed silent and looked at her feet. Mir and Shiho chuckled, while the others' eyes opened widely at the amount for just braking one vase.

"We should get going now," Meyrin reminded. They said their farewells and continued with the day. Kira was packing up when he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Kira asked.  
"Hey Kira, it's Lacus." His heart began to beat faster after hearing who it was.  
"Do you...Ughh need something?" His hands were getting sweaty and had had to hold it with his shoulder so it wouldn't slip out of his right hand.  
"Actually, I left my scarf in you car. I noticed it was missing yesterday." Kira was about to answer but then an ides came to his mind.  
"Kira?" Lacus called out in a worried tone.  
"Oh, I'll give it back to you ... ahhh Saturday night. Would you also like to... go on a date ...in two days?" Kira tried his best to not stutter.  
Lacus felt her cheeks burning, "Of course! I would love to!"  
"I'll pick you up at 6:30 then. Bye." Kira smiled.  
"Bye."

To say that both Lacus and Kira were happy was an understatement.

**TBC  
**--

I finally finished this chapter.

I will be updating in about 1 week since I have my other story to work on.

Please R&R!


	4. A Relative, Fiance? and a MixUp

**The One I Love  
Chapter 4  
A Relative, Fiance? and a Mix-up  
**

This ish my second fan-fic. I was inspired by my idea-ful sister ).

Summary: Kira is coming back from France after 5 years to run the Yamato Corp. Athrun is running the Zala Inc., Cagalli is head of the financial department, and Lacus is a normal girl working at a bakery? Pairings include: KxL AxC SxS DxM YxS and some more.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, not me.

Warning: contains mild swearing

--

Kira got up tiredly from bed the next morning. He was unable to sleep the night before because of what happened during the previous evening. He went into his bathroom and found a nicely pressed suit on the counter waiting to be worn by him.

He got into his black Porsche and smiled to himself as he drove to work. In the parking lot, Athrun was walking out of his car when he noticed Kira who was in a good mood.

"Kira!" He called.  
"Good Morning! How's it going?" Kira called back.  
"Ok. You know, you have pretty good looking girls in your company. Wanna share one?" Athrun blushed.  
"Hehe, jealous are you? No you cannot have ANY of them, especially Cagalli." Kira laughed and slapped Athrun in the back.  
"What was that for?" Athrun got pissed off and his face turned red.  
"I just felt like it." Kira grinned.  
"You--" Athrun was interrupted when a blonde girl ran towards Kira and hugged him.

"Kira!!" she yelled...AHEM... more like screamed. She stepped back so Kira could look at her face.

"Stellar?!" His eyes widened in surprise. He hugged her back and then finally let go after about a minute. "What are you doing here? When did you come back from Manila?" Kira started asking her a bunch of questions.

"Actually, Stellar came back yesterday night. Stellar lost the paper with Kira's address in it so, Stellar spent the night at a hotel." Athrun was amused by her cute, third-person way of talking.

"You could of called me! I even prepared a room in my house for you in case if you ever visited." Kira looked angry for a moment and then he calmed back down.

Athrun was confused the moment Kira said _"I even prepared a room in my house for you in case if you ever visited." _He took a deep breathe, "Are the two of you in a relationship?"

"Yes, of course Kira and Stellar are!" Kira started to laugh non-stop until Athrun finally slapped him on the back.

"What was that for?" Kira asked.  
"I just felt like it." Athrun shrugged and then grinned widely.

"Well, Stellar... let's go in and I'll give you a tour of the company." Kira pulled Stellar's sleeve.  
"Bye, ..." Stellar paused and looked at Athrun for an answer.  
"Athrun, Athrun Zala." Athrun helped Stellar finish her sentence.

Stellar clung on Kira's arm as he headed towards his company. _'Damn, why does he get the hot chicks?' _Athrun thought before walking towards his company.

Inside, Kira led Stellar to the top floor. The elevator opened, and there was a flash of red seen in Kira's eyes before he felt something warm against his chest.

"Kiraaaaaaa!! It's me, Flay Allster, your fiance." The girl stepped back and eyed Stellar with hate. She was dressed in a pink tube top and a mini-skirt that was so short, exposing her thighs and when she walked, you could see her panties.  
"Actually, I think I canceled the engagement before I left to France. What are you doing here anyway, in MY company?" Kira felt Stellar's grip on him tighten.

"Oh yes, Stellar. Your office is across from Miss Aisha's office which is on the left." Kira pointed to a glass room on the right.  
Stellar nodded and skipped happily into her work area, but she didn't notice the glass doors. She bumped into the wall and her face turned red in both embarrassment and from the pressure.

Flay laughed hysterically while Kira helped Stellar through the front doors and handed her a stack of papers to fill out and/or make copies of. "Come to me if you have any questions, I'll see you again at lunch." Kira hugged Stellar and followed Flay down the elevator to the eight floor.

"What do you want? I don't have time for you." Kira apparently was annoyed of Flay.

They both attended the same high-school and Kira has a crush on her for the first 3 months of freshman year. He had started to dislike her after knowing that she slept with at least one boy every week. She had started to seduce him during junior year, but he always tried his best to avoid her. Flay was known as the school slut; by the end of senior year, she had practically slept with more than half of the boys in school.

The Allstar's had requested that Kira let Flay work at the Yamato Corp. and give her one of the higher ranked jobs. She had chosen to be the manager for the finance department, considering how much she despised heights.

"Kira, I've liked you for a really long time, do you want to go out?" Flay gave Kira one of her puppy faces that almost always worked on men.

Kira immediately saw through her, "No, I already like someone else. It seems that you're too late."

Flay pretended to look hurt, she gripped his left hand tightly. "Is it that blonde bitch that acts so damn innocent? I can get rid of her for you."

"She has a name. _Stellar Loussier _is my cousin, she came from Manila yesterday evening. Who do you think you are, calling her a bitch?" Kira turned around angrily and tore off Flay's grip. "Kira!! Wait..." Flay yelled.

Kira slapped Flay in the face and got into the elevator. Flay was too shocked to move, she had made a big mistake in her plan to take hold of the Yamato fortune.

Kira sighed as he got back to work. Today was going to be very busy.

_With Siegel Clyne..._ Siegel got out of the plane a few hours ago. When Georgio, his bodyguard drove a black car to the curb, Siegel got into the driver's seat and drove around the small town of Felestine trying to find something important that he had left here 20 years ago. He noticed a girl with long, pink hair walking back from the mall with her friends.

_Pink hair..._Siegel followed the girl from about quite a distance, hoping to be unnoticed. She stopped at blue and green, 2-story house with daffodils in the front yard. Siegel watched her carefully before getting of of the shiny, black car.

He walked slowly to the front doorsteps and rang the doorbell. A woman with long, black hair opened the door, "Hello, may I help you? If you're advertising, we're not interested."

Siegel smiled, "Actually, I was wondering if your husband is home."  
The woman gasped and placed her right hand in front of her mouth, "Does he owe you anything? I knew it! That asshole! He's been coming home late these past days. Probably been going out with his friends to some clubs...How much money does he owe?" The woman took out her purse and took out a wad of cash.  
Siegel coughed, "Ummm, I'm not here to collect any money. I would like to talk to BOTH of you about a fairly important matter. When will he be home?"

The woman stared at him suspiciously, "I don't even know who you are! You skipped then introductions!"  
Siegel sighed, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is... Siegel Clyne. I would like to talk to you and your husband about a very important matter. When can I talk to the two of you?"

The woman smiled, "Hello, my name is Mylinda. My husband will be home in about 15 minutes. Why don't you come in and take a seat while waiting?"

Siegel walked inside and sat down on the couch. He checked his watch every few seconds hoping for the fifteen minutes to pass. Mylinda brought him a cup of green tea and left towards the front door. She opened it and was hugged by her husband.

They sat down across from Siegel who was yet to lose his patience. "Good evening, Mr. Clyne. I am Mitchell Campbell. My wife said you had something important to tell us about Meer." Mitchell got up and shook Siegel's hand firmly.

"So Meer is her name... So, do you two remember me? I came here 20 years ago and gave you something that is quite precious to me." Siegel watched as the Campbells exchanged glances.

"I think I remember, you told us to take care of ugh..." Mylinda paused.  
"Meer. She is my biological daughter that I accidentally had during my affair with Lexy, my girlfriend. I am here to take her to back to Orb. I will be back here tomorrow to hear your decision." Siegel bowed and left abruptly.

"I want to keep our daughter..." Mitchell whispered loudly.  
"Well, Siegel Clyne is the chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. He's _filthy_ rich, Meer is better off with him!" Mylinda reasoned.  
"What about us? We raised her for 20 years and we get NOTHING in return?! That's absurd!" Mitchell yelled out immediately.  
"She will send us a few thousand dollars every week and then everyone is happy." Mylinda rubbed her hands together greedily at the thought of money.  
Mitchell rubbed his head and grinned, "Well, it's a deal for a deal right?"

_Next day at 9:15AM_... Siegel rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before a girl in her early twenties opened the door. "Where are you parents?" Siegel asked.

The girl ran upstairs and exactly on minute later, Mitchell came down. "Ohayoo gozaimasu!" he greeted.  
"Is she ready to go yet?" Siegel asked seriously.

"I need to finish packing my clothes!" Meer yelled from the second floor.  
Siegel chuckled, "I'll buy you a lot more clothes when we get to Orb!" Siegel promised.

Meer came out five minutes later carrying 5 hot pink, matching suitcases. "Georgio will take your luggage to the car." A tall, muscular man walked inside the house and took Meer's luggage outside.

"Are you done yet?" Siegel asked.  
"Wait...Father!! I will miss you very much!" Meer's tears (A/N haha they rhyme) flowed endlessly down her cheeks as she embraced her 'foster' father tightly. "Yeah, I'll miss you to sweetie, _remember to send us a lot of letters; I'll look forward to seeing your letters everyday._" Siegel didn't seem to notice when Mitchell's tone of voice changed slightly.

Siegel walked out to the car silently and got into the front, passenger seat. Georgio started the engine as they waited for Meer to come out of the house. Meer walked slowly to the car and got into the car. She sighed longingly as Georgio shut the door.

The ride to the airport was quiet except for Meer's voice humming to a random song on the radio. "Do you like to sing?" Siegel asked.

"I LOVE to sing! I want to become a pop star one day." Meer went back to humming.

As they got onto the plane, her eyes widened as she took her seat in the first-class section. "You should get used to it. You'll be living in first-class luxury from now on." Siegel gave Meer a small smile as he sat down across from her.

_'Orb is bigger than I thought, I can't wait until I get my allowance to spend!'_ Meer thought. She got into a pink limo while Siegel got into a black one. "I have to attend a meeting, Sara will help you if you need anything." The black limo drove off.

Meer closed her eyes as the limo moved onto the street. "Would you like something to drink?" Meer turned to her right to see a slightly older woman with short, blonde hair reach underneath the seat and pulled out a tub of ice, some tableware and a mini refrigerator. "Yes please." Meer replied.

Sara took out a bottle of iced tea, scooped up some ice in a tall, pink cup and poured in the brownish liquid. She handed it to Meer, "Here, Madame."

Meer sipped it slowly, "Thanks, it tastes delicious."  
"Your father brewed it especially for you. He must really care about you to find the time to rearrange you a room and come get you all the way in Felestine." Sara gave Meer a small smile.

with Siegel Clyne's meeting... "Our soldiers and new recruits aren't doing so well. They need more inspiration and an energy source!" The chief of the commerce department sighed as he sat back down.

"But, we can't afford to pay their families any more money!" The chief the finance department punched in a few numbers into a calculator.

Siegel thought aloud..."My daughter is good at singing. Maybe she can have live concerts at the army sites!" Siegel's idea made every person in the room think.

"We'll get her a professional vocal instructor and see if she's really that good at singing." The chief of the communication department stated.

"Ok then, then meeting is concluded. Please watch your step on the way out." Siegel grabbed his suitcase and left first.

_And that was basically how Meer's singing career began..._

**TBC**

--

Sorry for the super duper late update!  
I was kind of busy.  
If you have any suggestions on who Shinn Asuka should be since he's appearing in the next chapter, please  
REVIEW or MESSAGE me

Thanks


End file.
